


Home

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Broken Engagement, Drama, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Home, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Love, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



The troop was gathered at the front entrance of the Circus one Saturday morning at the request of the circus leader himself. JJ had yet to arrive in the spontaneous meeting, but rumors were running like wildfire among the members. A layoff, shut down due to bankruptcy, and love scandal was currently trending as the top three reasons for the meeting being called. Phichit and Chris sat arguing the facts of why a love scandal did not make sense, but Mila reasoned that with the attendance of their last performance, none of the options could be correct.

JJ enters the room before a brawl can break out, Isabella trialing close behind. The couple is equally smiling from ear to ear. He thanks the group for meeting with such short notice and Yura groans out a request to just get a move on.

“Well,” JJ starts, glancing at Isabella. He takes her hand in his own, grinning at his wife.

“I’m pregnant,” Isabella announces for him, unable to contain her excitement.

Mila and Sara are first to jump up, rushing over to hug the new mother-to-be. Shouts of congratulations follow shortly after. The troop moves flawlessly around each other, taking time hug Isabella and clap JJ on the back before JJ moves to hush them again.

“Thank you, everyone, truly. We both know this is going to be a huge change on all of us, but also our business here. We would like to get a public handle on this before the press can so we would like you all to join us in a photo out front. After all, we have a big family to feature,” JJ announces, excitement rolling off him.

Viktor whines, “I did not style my hair for a photo,” but Yuuri is there to laugh and comb his fingers through it, murmuring “You’re beautiful,” in return.

Yura gags, “You two are gross.”

JJ interrupts to usher the troop outside, where a paid photographer is waiting. He lines most of the group among the top stair with a few people standing on the second and third toward the end of the line. Isabella and himself standing in front of the group. JJ informs the photographer to make sure he captures the entire group AND the sign for _Jean-Jacques Leroy’s Circus_ glittering above them. After a few different shots, JJ releases the troop to practice the newest routine for tonight’s show, earning a few groans from the rest of the group.

When the paper arrives on the front doorstep Sunday morning, the front page is covered in a giant photo of the troop and the black solid headline reads:

**JEAN-JACQUES LEROY’S CIRCUS IS EXPANDING – JJ AND ISABELLA LEROY ANNOUNCE “WE’RE EXPECTING”**

* * *

 

After the announcement airs to the public, not much changes for the circus troop except JJ being periodically called away to care for his morning sick wife. Today, however, appears to be a good day as both Isabella and JJ are present for practice. JJ is helping Michele and Sara walk through their performance, while Isabella sits on a stool, fitting Yuuri for his new costume. Life appears as normal as it can be for the Circus.

That is until an unfamiliar voice calls through the foyer, drifting into the practice ring.

The crew glances at each other for an answer, but it appears no one recognizes the new voice. Viktor offers to leave Yuuri’s side to investigate, but it caught off guard as a pretty little blonde wonders her way in, fur coat draped over her shoulders.

“Hello?” she calls, blue eyes scanning the crowd of people. They settle on one person and the tension in her shoulders loosens. “Oh Vitya, there you are. This is where you’ve been hiding all these months?”

Viktor is frozen in his spot, shock clear on his face. “Vanya, what are you doing here?”

She laughs in her approach, heels clicking against the flooring. “I’ve been looking for you for months, Vitya. Even your father wouldn’t tell me where you were hiding, but I saw you in the paper and just had to come by. I would have _never_ expected you to take up residence in a place like this,” she motions, disgust clear on her face. “I hope you don’t expect me to stay here with you.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Viktor tries again, but the pretty blonde is already wrapping herself around him.

“Don’t be silly. Thoughtless has never been a good look for you,” she scolds, pressing her cherry red lips to his cheek. Viktor jerks away, but her hold on his bicep is strong.

“Viktor…?” Yuuri speaks from behind and Viktor internally panics, having completely forgotten the rest of the crew was standing around him. Viktor makes to pull away, but Vanya just moves along with him, arms wrapping around his waist with a feisty smile.

“Oh, how adorable. Are these the people that work here? How quaint.”

“Um, excuse you, but who do you think you are?” Phichit flares. He comes to a stand next to Yuuri, arms crossed over his chest defensively. Chris moves to Yuuri’s other side, mimicking the pose.

“Oh, of course, you don’t know,” Vanya starts and Viktor makes a move to stop her, but she glares at him, “Darling, stop, these people should know who your wife is.”

Viktor is met with several shocked looks. His words die in his throat.

“Your… wife?” Yuuri whispers.

“Well, future wife,” she responds, holding up her hand and displaying the enormous rock that rests there.

Viktor finally shrugs Vanya off his arm, making his way straight to Yuuri. Yuuri, however, stumbles a step back.

“Yuuri…”

“You’re engaged?” he asks, voice cracking.

Vanya, who is angered by Viktor’s sudden rejection, responses at with a ‘yes’ at the same time Viktor responds with ‘no’.

Yuuri clenches his fists. “Yes or no, Viktor. Are you engaged?”

Viktor sighs, “Yes… I was…”

He does not receive the opportunity to finish his statement as Yuuri raises a hand for him to stop, betrayal written over his features. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Yuuri, please, I can explain…”

“Explain what?” Yuuri shouts, “Explain to me how you have a fiancée? How you lied to me? What, was I just some conquest to see if you could slum it for a while?”

“Yuuri, no,” Viktor tries, but his words have failed him.

“I told you everything. I trusted you. And you have a fiancée,” he chokes on a sob, “This is why I never wanted to get involved with you.”

Yuuri turns on his heel to leave, Sara meeting to escort him out. Viktor makes to follow him, but Phichit stands in the way. “I think you’ve done enough, _Vitya,”_ Phichit spits the term of endearment at him. 

“Phichit, please, this isn’t what it seems,” Viktor pleads, but the Thai man is unfazed. He shoves a finger into Viktor’s chest, meeting him eye to eye. “You stay away from him, you hear me? I swear to God I will kick your ass.”

The fire in Phichit’s eyes are enough to make Viktor take a step back, but the Thai man turns to follow his best friend, not waiting on a response. Yura follows as well, flipping Viktor off.

“Oh, are they always so crude?” Vanya asks, displeased. She brushes her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Vitya, please, what is going on? You know I hate feeling left out of the conversation.”

“Get out,” Viktor whispers, hands clenching at his sides. Renewed anger bubbling inside him.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, get out!” Viktor shouts, spinning around. “My father arranged our marriage, Vanya, which I broke months ago. I refuse to marry someone selected for me. So please, before you make this even worse, get out, and don’t ever come back. Forget my name.”

Vanya looks officially offended. “Your father has not mentioned this news to me. I just had tea with your mother yesterday,” she informed, thinking about the current situation, “Why the change of heart? Surely you are not picking a common circus performer over me? And a male on top of that. I didn’t know you partook in such pleasures.”

“I think it is time for you to leave, miss” Otabek states, motioning toward the door.

Vanya huffs. “Vitya, please, think about people will say if you stay here. You cannot possibly have the life we live with someone like _him_.”

Chris glances at Viktor, face hidden by his hair, but fists clenched so hand his fingers are turning white. He nods to Otabek as he steps forward. “Enough, you have overstayed your welcome.”

“Oh please, I am his future wife. Do not touch me,” she tries, eyeing the two men with pure repulsion.

Viktor’s head snaps up and he approaches, towering over the young woman. “Listen to me, Vanya. I don’t ever want to see your face again. Keep the ring, but do not ever come back here.”

Chris and Otabek escort the woman from the building, leaving her lost at the front doorsteps.

When they return, Viktor is still standing in the same spot, dazed.

“She’s going to come back, you know,” Otabek states.

Viktor’s eyes snap to his, frowning. “Did she say that?”

Chris grimaces. “She said, quote, this is ridiculous. I will not be kept away from my future by a little circus whore.”

A loud sigh escapes Viktor has he rubs his tired eyes. “She was never good at hearing no.”

“Do you have a shovel?” Mila asks from the bleachers, biting into a fresh apple in her hand.

“A what?”

“A shovel,” she repeats, licking some juice from her palm. She gives Viktor a pointed look. “You can’t hide a body without a shovel.”

“I am both terrified and slightly turned on by that,” Chris informs, startling a laugh from the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

After the incident with Vanya, JJ requests Viktor take residence elsewhere until clarifications can be made, as Isabella should not be exposed to such stress. Viktor cannot help but agree and takes a room at the hotel next door for the night. He attempts to speak with Yuuri first thing the next morning, but Phichit meets him at the front door with his middle finger raised and slams the door on him.

He waits for the perfect opportunity to sneak in the side entrance.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the cheater. Come to mess with someone else?” Sara asks, sitting on a boxing crater by the wall, filing her nails idly.

Viktor winces. “Hi, Sara. Beautiful weather we are having, yes?”

Sara hums, jumping off the crate with grace, smoothing her pleated skirt. “Yuuri doesn’t want to see you.” 

Viktor sighs, “I’m very well aware of that. Could you please tell him I’m here anyway?”

“I suppose. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Viktor nods as she leaves, chancing his luck by approaching the main ring. A few troop members are practicing, none of which are Yuuri, to Viktor’s distaste.

“Hey old man, what are you doing here? Come to find another wife?” Yura shouts once he has been spotted.

“Yura, stop. We shouldn’t be getting involved,” Otabek tries.

“Oh, I’m already involved. What’s wrong with you? Are you siding with the cheater?”

“No, I’m not siding with anyone. I think they should talk about this.”

“You and I both, buddy,” Viktor responds, nervous with all the negative attention on him.

“Don’t call him buddy! You might leak your cheating ways all over him,” Yura adds and Viktor can only smile sadly at that comment.

“Leave him alone, Yura. Viktor hasn’t done anything wrong. This is all a misunderstanding. Yuuri needs to come down here and talk to him,” Chris states, defending the silver-haired man. Viktor feels a small sense of pride that someone wants to defend him. He was starting to feel alone.

“Yuuri doesn’t owe him anything.” Phichit enters the ring at the right time to catch the conversation. Unfortunately for Viktor, his anger has not lessened. “Sara informed us that you were here and requested to see him. I would say he regretfully declines, but I’m not a liar.”

Viktor runs a hand through his hair. “Okay guys, I get it. I’m a horrible person. A total liar,” Viktor starts.

“Shitbag,” Yura corrects.

Viktor glares. “I get it, but I’m trying here. I never brought Vanya up because I never expected to see her again. I ended our arranged marriage the day after I met Yuuri because I was already foolishly in love with him, and somehow I keep fucking that up.”

“Royally,” Yura adds and Otabek throws him a dirty look.

“I do not love her. I love Yuuri,” Viktor informs, smiling sadly. “I would have never intentionally lied to him. I swear it. I am only here because I truly want to be. This is home now.”

“As it should be,” Mila agrees, patting Viktor on the shoulder for comfort.

Phichit eyes him carefully. “You do not love her?”

“I never did. Our marriage was a contract between families.”

“So you don’t want to marry her?” Phichit asks.

Viktor laughs. “Absolutely not. I have no intention of marrying her or anyone other than Yuuri.”

The group settles into silence, a few eyes drifting past Viktor.

“That sounds like a marriage proposal,” Yuuri’s voice travels from behind him and Viktor whips around so fast that his head spins. “Might be a little too soon for that. You already have one fiancée.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks, unsure if the figure before him is real. The man smiles slightly, giving him a small nod.

“Phichit convinced me to come see you. I’m still mad, you know.”

“Please, let me explain, it’s not what you think,” Viktor pleads.

Yuuri raises a hand to call Viktor to him, and like a ship to a siren, he follows without hesitation. He leaves a step of space between them and Yuuri smile widens at the gesture. “I don’t think you need to say anything more. I heard most of it. I may have overreacted a little, but given the circumstance, I’m sure you can see why.”

“I can. I do.”

“Viktor, I really can’t do this,” Yuuri states and Viktor can feel his heart drop out of the bottom of his chest. “If we are going to make this work, we have to communicate better. I need to know what to expect. You need to tell me things that may or may not affect us being together.”

“You… you aren’t breaking up with me?”

“No… do you want me too?”

“No!” Viktor shouts, jumping in to secure Yuuri in a hug. The action only causes for the black-haired man to laugh, but wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“I liked it better when they were fighting. Less romantic shit all the time,” Yura grumbles, pulling Otabek with him toward the kitchen. The rest of the troop agrees that the situation is now safe and wonders off in search of lunch. Phichit and Chris high five on the way out.

Viktor holds Yuuri like he is a most precious treasure, nuzzling his face into his hair. His eyes close at the familiar scent of Yuuri’s shampoo.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know,” Yuuri murmurs against his collarbone. “I’m sorry too.”

Viktor tightness his hold in response, kissing his captive’s forehead lightly.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, _moya zvezdochka_?”

“Please come home.”

Viktor smiles against his forehead. “I already am.”

 

 


End file.
